Jealousy is the Best Remedy
by p0l-anka
Summary: It was the day when Hibari Kyouya learned that a jealous Sawada Tsunayoshi is the most adorable thing in the world, if only he didn't kicked him out to sleep on the couch. ONE SHOT. 1827. SEMI-AU.


ENTITLED _'JEALOUSY IS THE BEST REMEDY'_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I own everything, excluding the characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hi everyone, just a short one shot.

**WARNING: **

_**OOC.**_

_**OOC-NESS.**_

_**Wait, did I already said out of character?**_

_**YAOI. IF YOU ARE SOMEHOW UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS GENRE, I'M SURE YOU ARE FREELY CAPABLE OF CLICKING THE BACK BUTTON. I DON'T NEED SOMEONE'S BASHING JUST BECAUSE OF BEING CREEPED OUT OF TWO MEN BEING ENGAGED WITH ONE ANOTHER. BUT SERIOUSLY, WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING ON FANFICTION IF YOU DO?**_

* * *

_**A little jealousy in a relationship is healthy, it's nice to know someone is afraid to lose you.**_

* * *

"It was nice to talk to you again." Tsuna said, smiling on the phone. "See you tomorrow then?" He hummed, logging into his facebook account. "That's great! Drag Hayato too, okay? Okay, bye!" He ended the call, feeling excited for the coming day, it has been months since the last time he saw Takeshi and Hayato. He couldn't wait to see his two best friends again.

His smile faded when he saw an uploaded photo of his lover on the news feed. He frowned, biting his lip. Hibari uploading a new photo of him and his beloved Namimori is just normal, but having this same girl who is constantly liking and commenting on all of Hibari's posts is just… wrong.

Just who is she?

* * *

Hibari neatly placed his shoes on the shoe cabinet on the entrance, he just got home from patrolling Namimori after doing his undercover work of being the principal of the Nami High. Being a principal of a hundred herbivore students is not an easy task. He's tired and hungry, and all he wanted to do right now is to take a bath and eat dinner, and to have his lover in his arms. Hibird greeted him, nuzzling his cheeks before flying out of the window.

"Tsunayoshi." He called out his lover's name as he open the door of their bedroom. He felt a familiar murderous aura from the room, quickly stepping back and pushing himself away from the door when a heavy boot hit the door loudly, hitting the spot where his head was supposed to be seconds ago. It landed on the floor heavily.

"Oh. Did I missed? I'm sorry, but I was aiming for it to hit your head." The irritated voice of his lover snapped as he entered their room. Tsunayoshi was glaring at him, the look of pure anger and hurt visible on his eyes. Just what happened?

"Why are you angry?" He asked, but was quickly shoved out of the room, his pillows following through. "Sleep on the couch. I don't give a damn." Tsunayoshi barked, closing the door in his face.

He stood there dumbly, confused. What did he do? He cleared his throat, making a mental note to tone down his temper. He went inside their room again, avoiding the pillows on the floor. His herbivore was curled up on the bed, looking livid and miserable.

"Tell me what happened, Tsunayoshi." He said, taking his handkerchief from his back pocket, cleaning his herbivore's face of sweat.

"Who's Kiyomi? Tsuna slapped his hand, itching away from his reach.

"Kiyomi? How did you…" Hibari arched his eyebrows, "Are you, by any chance, jealous?"

"No." Tsuna turned away from him, burying himself under the comforter.

"You're jealous." Hibari sighed, sitting himself on the edge of the bed.

Tsuna suddenly sat up, throwing the comforter on the side. Hibari clenched his jaw, trying not to smirk. He was, once again, mesmerized by the color of his herbivore's eyes. It was beautiful, no matter how many times he sees it. Tsuna grabbed him in the collar, yanking him closer. He growled, fighting his instinct not to pull out his tonfa and hurt the boy in his front.

"I'm not jealous. I swear. I am not. But tell me, Kyouya, who's that girl who keeps on liking and commenting on your facebook? Do you know her? Is she your friend? An ex? Do you guys see each other? Is she texting you? Once I find it out, I'm gonna castrate you and kill you." Tsuna hissed at him, pushing him away. He stumbled, catching himself before he hit the floor. He made a mental note that Tsunayoshi could be a carnivore whenever he likes to. He is right now, having those monstrous strength because of jealousy.

Ah. He wanted to fight him right now till the herbivore drops, then he will make love to him till morning.

"Just look at her face, she's beautiful. She seems intelligent and charming. What is there not to like physically? She has big boobs and a small waist. I bet she's good in bed too, isn't she?" Tsunayoshi is now sulking.

Hibari pushed himself from the floor, finally understanding on what is happening. "Are you guys having a secret affair? But don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous. Not even a bit. I'm just trying to express myself. I just wanna tell you that I am not jealous! Why should I? I'm pretty sure I'm better in bed than her." Tsuna threw his phone at him, which he caught before it hits him. He could feel the flames inside Tsunayoshi's body were starting to leak as those eyes becoming fiercer, but Tsuna was resisting it.

He wrapped his fingers on his wrist, pulling his herbivore in an embrace. "Let me go, you asshole." He rolled his eyes, kneeling on the bed.

"No." He tightened his hold, not giving a fuck when Tsuna bit him on the shoulder.

"I said let me go, you two-timer bastard!" He groaned. Tsuna just head-butted him. Damn it, that hurts.

"Calm down." He pressed a kiss on his temple. "I'm not having an affair. Not now, not ever." He cupped his palm on Tsuna's face, caressing it, while he pulls the other closer with his other arm.

"Liar." Tsuna glowered, eyes hopeful. He chuckled, pressing another kiss on his forehead. "She's my sister, you idiot." Hibari buried his nose on the soft locks, inhaling the minty shampoo that his lover loves to use.

"Sister?" Tsuna asked at him, a tint of blush adorning his face, amber eyes darkening into chocolate brown.

"You're an idiot, but I think I fell for you more." He planted a smack on his lips. "Why are you being so adorable?" He murmured, pulling him in a deep kiss. "I wouldn't mind you being jealous once in a while, you're charming when you do." He lay down, pulling the other along with him. He hummed, nibbling on the ear and neck.

"You never told me you had a sister." Tsuna squirmed on his touches, moaning when he claimed another kiss.

"Well, you really didn't ask, herbivore." He said when they broke apart.

"This is embarrassing." Tsuna murmured, burying his face on the crook of his neck.

* * *

**END.**

Good? Bad? Kindly tell me and leave a review.


End file.
